Bercanda
by Opaline Orlin
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura sih menganggap cuma sebagai candaan. Tapi kok orang lain tidak berpikir begitu ya?. Kuy teman teman dibaca aja kalo berkenan :D


BERCANDA

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning ! ABAL, OOC, OOT, TYPO, ABSURD DLL

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno –gadis 22 tahun,belum pernah pacaran juga minim gebetan bukan karena wajahnya yang kurang cantik –manis banget malah. Lumayan banyak yang naksir tapi tidak pernah sampai jadian, kebanyakan mereka yang naksir gugur saat setengah jalan PDKT. Penyebab kegagalan tersebut tak lain karena Sakura yang terlampau cuek –itu kata mereka,menurut Sakura dia sih tidak tidak mau pacaran karena dirinya mau mencari yang mau langsung diajak menikah. Gadis itu saat ini tengah menjadi mahasiswi semester 6 di Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Ekonomi Konoha. Juga seorang admin marketing di perusahaan swasta di Konoha. Sudah bekerja selama hampir 3 tahun di perusahaan tersebut

Naruto Uzumaki –pria 22 tahun,pernah beberapa kali pacaran. Banyak yang naksir –ini katanya sendiri sih, tapi saat ini tidak mau untuk menjalin hubungan . Dia masih mau fokus meniti karir dan membahagiakan Mama tercinta. Perjaka –eh sudah nggak sih,lelaki ini bekerja sebagai marketing di divisi yang sama dengan Sakura hanya beda kota saja tapi masih satu provinsi. Jadi, Ya bisa dikatakan mereka rekan kerja satu _team._ Sudah hampir 2 tahun menjadi marketing di perusahaan tersebut

Sakura lebih dulu diterima menjadi karyawan di perusahaan tersebut,baru tujuh bulan kemudian masuklah Naruto. Awalnya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak dekat. Ngobrol pun hampir tidak pernah. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka menjadi sering ngobrol,tuntutan pekerjaan sih sebenarnya. Baru beberapa bulan belakangan mereka berdua menjadi sering ngobrol masalah pribadi.

"Kamu punya hubungan apa sama Naruto yang dari cabang Suna itu?" tanya Karin –rekan kerja Sakura yang beda divisi tiba-tiba. Keduanya sedang berada di kantin perusahaan untuk makan siang

"Hubungan apa? Ya rekan kerja lah, apalagi memangnya?"

"Bohong kamu ah, kalian lagi PDKT ya? Apa jangan-jangan sudah pacaran?" Karin bertanya lagi karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura tadi

"Apaan sih? Dapat gosip dari mana ? ckckck" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Karin tadi

"Kemarin waktu dia kesini buat _meeting_ , aku dengar dia manggil kamu _honey_ sama sayang"

"Ya ampun Karin! Becanda doang itu mah! Memang kamu nggak pernah dipanggil sayang sama rekan kerjamu?" Ino balik bertanya

"Nggak pernah! Tapi aku tetap nggak percaya kalo kalian nggak ada salah satu dari kalian ada perasaan lebih"

"Dibilangin cuma bercanda juga,sembarang kamu ajalah nganggapnya kayak apa. Aku sama dia ituloh beda agama juga,ya nggak mungkin lah"

"Sakura sayang! Cinta itu buta lho!" ucap Karin. Sakura tidak lagi menanggapi celotehan Karin, karena memang apa yang didengar Karin tempo hari cuma sekedar bercandaan.

Naruto memang memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan _honey_ atau sayang. Sakura juga tidak protes karena dia tau kalo Naruto hanya bercanda. Tapi rupanya orang lain tidak menanggapi demikian. Ya salah Naruto juga sih,dia dengan entengnya memanggil sebutan itu ke Sakura tidak perduli suasana atau tempat. Atau karena memang kedekatan mereka yang membuat orang lain salah paham.

Seperti suatu siang setelah Team Konoha dan Suna di divisi Sakura rapat, Naruto sedang menunggu pelanggan dari Suna yang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Konoha. Pelanggan Naruto itu meminta Naruto untuk menjemputnya di Konoha kemudian mengantarkan pulang ke Suna. Karena kebetulan rapat kali ini di Konoha maka Naruto memilih menunggu di kantor Sakura saja sampai si pelanggan selesai melakukan kegiatannya. Teman satu divisi Sakura hanya ada 2 orang itu pun laki-laki semua dan bertugas menjadi Marketing sama seperti Naruto. Saat rapat itu selesai pun keduanya sudah kembali bekerja ke lapangan. Jadilah Naruto dan Sakura berdua di kantor. Kemudian mulailah Naruto bercerita

"Eh Sakura,tau nggak sekretaris manager kita yang dulu di kantor pusat itu naksir aku lho!"

"Hah? Si mbak Lily? Kok bisa?"

"Kan aku sama dia suka whatsapp-an, eh dia jadi baper"

"Bukannya dia punya pacar ya?"

"Sudah putus,dia bilang karena mantannya nggak ngajakin ke hal yang baik. Nggak kayak aku" ujarnya sombong

"Cih males!"

"Lho bener,dia bilang aku ini lebih dewasa dan rajin ibadah. Padahal waktu itu dia belum tau umurku lho"

"Kok bisa tau kamu rajin ibadah?"

"Kan kalo aku lama bales chat-nya aku kasih tau kalo aku lagi ibadah di gereja dan itu sering "

"Oooh..." Sakura mengangguk paham "Umurnya mba Lily berapa sih? Trus sekarang dia tau umurmu berapa?"

"Dia 27 tahun, sudah tau. Dan sewaktu dia tau umurku dia kayak kecewa gitu"

"Kamu sih,hobi banget gombalin orang. Jadi baper kan dia? Kalo aku mah udah kebal kamu gombalin"

"Lho,aku kalo chat-an sama dia gk kayak aku ke kamu gitu kok. Biasa aja aku. Ya sok-sok keren gitu. Jaim gitu lah"

"Ah yang bener?" tanya Sakura nggak percaya

"Beneran! Aku lho manggil honey sama sayang cuma ke kamu"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Masa sih? Sama admin marketingmu di Suna nggak? Kupikir kamu sering manggil cewek pake sayang-sayang gitu"

"Ino? Dia kan udah punya pacar,ya nggak enak lah aku manggil begitu. Aku juga cerita-cerita begini cuma ke orang yang aku suka sama nyaman"

"Berarti kamu suka dan nyaman sama aku?" tanya Sakura bercanda karena Naruto pernah cerita ke Sakura soal kenakalannya sewaktu SMA sampai cerita tentang dia yang pernah pakai jasa pijat plus plus –kalo yang ini sih dia bilang diajakin pelanggan.

"Ih kok tau sih? Peka banget deh kamu. Hahahahaha"

Kemudian ruangan kantor Sakura dipenuhi tertawaan mereka berdua.

Atau saat Sakura meminta bantuan Naruto lewat whatsapp, seperti ini :

 _Naruto,kemarin aku ada sewa mobil di Suna buat pelangganku. Nanti kamu tolong ambilkan nota lunasnya yaaaa. Thank you_

 _Nggak ah,kamu masih manggil pake nama. wkwkwk_

 _Idih,jadi mau dipanggil apa? Honey,sweety ,sayang? Wkwkwk_

 _Honey,bunny , sweety aja wkwkwk_

 _Jangan lupa ambilkan lho ya?_

 _Iya yank, apasih yang nggak buat kamu. Hahahaha_

Atau saat si Naruto menelpon Sakura untuk menanyakan pekerjaan,seperti ini :

"Halo!" ucap Sakura yang menerima panggilan telpon dari Naruto

" _Halo bae, itu stock yang kamu whatsapp ke aku udh paling update ya?"_ tanya Naruto di seberang telpon sana

"Sudah kok"

" _Boleh kali ya aku minta stock kalian,di sini kurang barangnya buat pesanan pelanggan"_

"Telpon aja si pak boss,disini sih sudah hampir terpenuhi semua permintaan pelanggan"

" _Owalah, yowes lah. Xie Xie yaa? Eh tau nggak arti Xie Xie apaan?"_

"Ngehina ya kamu Nar,hahaha. Ya taulah" jawab Sakura

" _Apa coba?"_

"Terima kasih"

" _Kalo wo ai ni apaan?"_ Naruto kembali bertanya –atau mengejek mungkin

"Aku cinta kamu" jawab Sakura males-malesan

" _Aku cinta kamu juga. HAHAHAHA"_

"Kampret kamu Nar " ujar Sakura sambil ikut tertawa bersama Naruto di telpon.

Nah,kalian bisa nilai sendiri kan kalo sikap Naruto dan Sakura itu cuma sekedar bercandaan aja. Gk lebih dari itu. Mereka seratus persen cuma bercanda ya! Ya kan?

 _End_

Hellooo~ semoga menghibur yaaaa

Dan juga semoga puasanya lancar~

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bye~


End file.
